


Prisoner

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Belly, Dominion, Dominion War, Fattening, Force Feeding, MWG, Other, Prison, Punishment, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Vorta - Freeform, Weight Gain, XWG, slave - Freeform, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Keevan was captured during the Dominion War and eventually tried was a war criminal before the Federation Tribunal. This is his sentence.





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't draw this. I had it commissioned by an illustrator.

Keevan had been in prison for several months. His Federation captors were too busy fighting a war and signing treaties to decide his fate. So he waited in the highest security isolation ward in the quadrant. No visitors, no entertainment, no stimulation. In his case, also no food or drink.He didn't need any, so none was ever offered to him. When the scope of his punishment was finally decided he was moved to a different, much larger cell. The presiding officer read him the verdict: for being an enemy prisoner of war, for attempting to kill federation service members, and for multiple counts of conspiracy to commit murder, among other crimes, Keevan has been sentenced to a life of gorging.

Vorta don't enjoy food. They simply weren't designed to. So his punishment is profound. He eats endlessly through a tube that goes directly to his stomach. His capacity seems unlimited, as Vorta have reserve capacity 5 times that of a Paradan war mammoth. Why the Vorta were designed to have such large stomachs but not to need to eat is uncertain, but the Founders had their reasons. The Federation has found a way to maximize the disgust of consumption. They keep his food at a constant flow just fast enough to keep him full but not fast enough to burst his stomach. He also has two tubes of pure Earth lard being pumped into his intestines. His body is extremely good at absorbing nutrients, so his digestive system doesn't produce any waste. All he does is gain weight. All day and all night, no exceptions. He is so used to it now he finds it relaxing.

He is still every bit the slave he was genetically engineered to be. He is naturally subservient to his masters and doesn't question his orders to eat anymore. He will never worship the Federation as the gods the Founders are, but he made his choice. When he turned himself in he accepted whatever fate awaited him. All that mattered to him was that he wasn't recaptured by The Dominion. Once his belly completely outgrew his feet he gave up and gave in completely. He was genetically designed to not feel or need pleasure, yet he derives joy from eating more. Every day he clears just a little bit more than the previous day. He wonders if he outgrows his cell if they'll release him on time served. Or maybe they'll just transport him to a bigger cell? His genetic recipe included an immunity to poisons. Does fat count was a poison, and would it have any effect on him other than massive weight gain? His lifespan is supposed to be limited, but how limited? The Federation will have all these answers and more soon enough. Right now all Keevan has to do is eat.


End file.
